


Cold

by bookwyrmling



Series: Pillar Pair Weeks 2016 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: “Did you know there’s no such thing as cold?”





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Pillar Pair Weeks 2016. Prompt: Heat.
> 
> Cross-posted from Tumblr.

“Did you know there’s no such thing as cold?”

Ryoma, bundled in his jacket, scarf, gloves and hat, sent a long-suffering glare over to his friend before wrapping his arms around his torso and shivering.  “Tell that to my body,” he grumbled as he brought his head back down so he could tuck his neck down between his shoulders, hiding from the bitter winter wind of New York’s waterfront where the two men stood waiting.

“The sensation we call cold is actually a loss of heat,” Fuji continued to explain.

“I studied science in school, too, senpai,” Ryoma rolled his eyes, “Besides, saying I’m cold and I’m losing heat both end up in me becoming a popsicle.  Why are we here visiting you when it’s snowing, anyway?”

“Ah, true, you did just finish up a few competitions in Australia,” Fuji conceded, “Congratulations on winning the Open, by the way.  Your match against Tezuka was, once again, thrilling to watch.  They always make me wish I had continued playing at a professional level.”

“Retiring wasn’t exactly your decision,” Ryoma reminded the man before his dark glower brightened and his attention shifted over Fuji’s shoulder.

Fuji turned with a smile at his face, already knowing who it was coming up behind him.  “Good afternoon, Tezuka,” he greeted and Tezuka nodded his reply as he passed along a steaming cup from the nearest coffee shop to his demanding boyfriend.

“Took you long enough.”

“There was a line.”

“Good afternoon, Fuji,” Tezuka said only once Ryoma had taken both cup and napkins and, therefore, completely missed Ryoma’s reaction as he burned his mouth on the hot beverage but tried to not make it obvious.  Fuji wondered if it was technically cold enough for the tears he was trying to hold back to freeze, but Tezuka was recalling his attention.

“When do you have to be at the exhibit to prep for open?”

“I have about an hour before I have to head over,” he admitted, “Though you two are welcome to come early if you don’t mind helping set up.”

“If you can use the help, we’re happy to offer,” Tezuka immediately volunteered, though Ryoma looked more wary to accept.

“It has central heating and is next door to a Starbucks,” Fuji offered.

“Sold,” Ryoma finally agreed with a sigh mixed with relief and surrender, “At least the heat will be going into my body instead of out.”

“Technically, your body is above room temperature, so you’re still losing heat,” Fuji began to explain only to pull a growl from Ryoma.

“Fuji-senpai?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
